If I Scream, Will You Hear Me?
by Liza MMX
Summary: Harvey's cousin is in trouble. Will Bruce be able to help her? Or will she suffer from her pain? Summary stinks, but please give it a chance. BRUCE/OC OC/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS OR THE DARK KNIGHT! JUST CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM MOVIES AND THE PLOT!**

**PROLOGUE**

**(Liza's POV)**

"Liza, I want you out of there. He could've killed you!" My cousin, Harvey Dent (Yes, the '_I Believe in Harvey Dent_' Harvey Dent.), told me.

"I know, and I would Harvey, if I HAD somewhere to go where he wouldn't find me." I replied with the same amount of attitude while checking on Haiden to make sure he was still asleep.

"What about your parents'?"

"To easy. He'd beat the answer out of Heather."

"I thought they locked her up on prostitution?" he said puzzled.

"Give you one guess at who got her out." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Don't need one. But, listen, I don't like suggesting this, move here," he told me sighing.

"To Gotham? Well, I don't like the idea to much either BUT I'll call Ty and tell him. We'll be packed in two or three days."

"I'll tell Rachel and we'll clean out the spare room." I could hear his smile when he mentioned Rachel. Yep, he was in love! That was the same tone I used when I used to talk about Geoff. I fingered the diamond engagement ring on the chain around my neck. 6 months and they still haven't arrested the bastard,

"Thanks, Harv. Ty'll get everything set up with flights and stuff. I'll tell you the info when I get it."

"Bye, Liza. Stay safe. Love you"

"Love you too, cous."

We hung up and I broke down to tears. I didn't want to uproot Haiden. I loved him like he was my own, even though he wasn't. He was my godson. I received custody of him because his step-father, Michael, who's a police officer, beats Heather, Haiden's mother and my best friend since high school, and he's forced her into prostitution and drugs.

I graduated from Missouri Western and Missouri Western's Law Enforcement Academy with a B.S. in Psychology/Personnel Concentration and a B.S. in Criminal Justice/Law Enforcement Concentration. I DID work for the St. Louis P.D. but I was recently fired for making a "false allegation" against Michael. See, after I got custody of Haiden, he killed my fiancé Geoff. Well, had him killed. That was 6 months ago. Last week Michael broke into my apartment and tried to rape me. I fought, obviously. But he bashed me over the head with a furnished silver picture frame and almost knocked me out. He WOULD have raped me if Tyler, one of my friends from the academy who lives across the hall, hadn't heard the commotion.

The Department fired me because Michael's a "superior officer" and I "shouldn't make such allegations" just because I'm "jealous" of Heather and he "rejected me when I came onto him". 1) I would NEVER come on to that thing human genealogy calls a HUMAN male and 2) That IS what I was told when I was fired. The only reason I'm not in jail is because Kyle, one of Geoff's good friends before he died, offered to be my lawyer for anything at an incredibly reduced price.

I just hope that this move to Gotham protects not just Haiden, but me too.

**(Bruce's POV)**

I walked into my bedroom in the penthouse I was currently staying in to find a huge surprise.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a hug. Her eyes shifted nervously.

"I need a favor," she told me quietly. I was immediately worried

"What is it? Are you okay?"

She laughed quietly. "I'm fine Bruce. But, Harvey's cousin isn't."

"Harvey's cousin?" I asked, confused.

"She's in a lot of trouble, Bruce. Her and her godson, Haiden."

"What do you need me to do?"

"She's moving here from St. Louis as soon as she can. I need you to give her a job at Wayne Enterprises where you can watch over them."

"What happened?"

"Haiden's step-father tried to rape her almost a week ago. And that was after he almost knocked her out when he hit her with a silver picture frame." I was shell-shocked

"Oh my God."

"He had her fiancé killed 6 months ago. Harvey thinks Michael will kill her the next time and I do too. She's been fired from her job as a police officer because Michael's a superior officer. She has nowhere to go. He'll beat the answer out of Haiden's mother if she goes back home."

"She'll be my personal assistant and secretary. I'll fax you an application and you fax it to her. Have her give it to you when she lands and you bring it to me. I'll keep it on file for show."

Rachel hugged me. "Thank you so much Bruce."

"No problem. I'll watch over them, and so will Batman."

**A/N: Prologue's done! It'll depend on my post for chapter 1 with school and all. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS OR THE DARK KNIGHT! JUST CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM MOVIES AND THE PLOT!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Liza's POV)**

I looked into the mirror of the apartment I would soon be rid of. I'd always had a love/hate relationship with my eyes. No, I'm not crazy (yet).

My eyes were a beautiful forest green color in normal light and/or with a normal mood and an MSU green in abnormal light and/or mood. That was what I loved. What I hated, however, was that they reminded me that my big brothers are only my half-brothers.

That may not seem like a big deal to you, but it is to me.

It's a reminder that the woman I've called "Mom" my entire life isn't my true mother. I was a product of a one-night-stand while my "Mom" and my Daddy were separated. After my Mom and Daddy reconciled their differences for the sake of my brothers, my birth-mother gave birth to little, baby me. Daddy didn't know she was pregnant until she dropped me off on Daddy's proverbial doorstep, along with my birth certificate, social security card, etc.

Of course, Mom (who'd always wanted a girl, but had had her tubes tied after Will, the youngest of my four older brothers, was born) took me in and raised me as her own.

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Liza!" yelled Tyler through the bathroom door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Haiden and I were taking a plane to Gotham so we wouldn't be followed by Michael, and Tyler is driving the U-Haul with our crap in it. And I mean its literal crap (in the sense of discussing items). We have _**NO**_ clue what is in those boxes. Our apartments were a whirlwind the last day and a half.

I've seen pictures of our apartments online. It's in Gotham Village (the Gotham City version of New York City's Greenwich Village) and their okay.

I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. Here comes the flight!

**A/N: Chapter 1 is UP! I apologize again. School work is swamping me. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS OR THE DARK KNIGHT! JUST CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM MOVIES AND THE PLOT!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**I LOATHE FLIGHTS!** It was the first time I had ever, in my life, been on an airplane and it WILL have been my last! **NEVER AGAIN!**

I had to literally jump to attempt to spot Rachel and Harvey. I hate my small stature! I'm about 5'5. Harvey's around 6'0. I finally had Haiden look at a poster for his District Attorney campaign and he spotted him.

How bad is it when a 7 year old can spot someone he's met only once in his life before someone who has known that person their entire life? Pretty bad, I'm guessing.

I eventually got through the crowd of people to my cousin and his girlfriend.

"Rachel!" I almost squealed.

"Liza!" We hugged each other. We've grown pretty close.

"She gets a hug before me?" Harvey feigned hurt.

"I like her better," I smirked.

"Uncle Harvey!" Haiden yelled. Harvey scooped Haiden up and gave him a hug.

"What's up Little Man?"

"Auntie Liza said a bad word!"

"When did I say one, Tattle Tale?!" I screeched playfully.

"On the plane! You said-"

"We don't need a repeat baby!" I said, knowing full well he'd actually repeat me. Okay, I _**DID **_say 'fuck'. BUT ONLY ONCE!

"Are you two hungry?" Rachel asked suppressing a laugh.

"YEAH! YEAH! FOOD! FOOD!" Haiden started to shout. I laughed.

"Haiden, honey, there's no need for that. Oh! Rachel! Here's that application," I added quickly, handing her a manila folder with the application for Wayne Enterprises that she sent me a few days ago.

"Haiden," Harvey said catching the 7-year-old's attention. "What d'you say to McDonald's?"

"HAPPY MEAL!" Was the small boy's only reply.

We walked out of the airport laughing, and for once, in more than ½ a year, I forgot I was in danger.

**A/N: Two in one day, well, morning. Constructive Criticism is completely welcome. No Flames though. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS OR THE DARK KNIGHT! JUST CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM MOVIES AND THE PLOT!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Haiden's POV)**

I glanced at my Aunt Liza as she handed me my Happy Meal from McDonald's. She smiled like she usually does, but this time she looked really happy.

She deserves it. My momma told me not to say that anyone deserves anything bad, but some people do. The man I've called "Daddy" ever since I can remember hits my momma. Momma told me to run hide in my room so he wouldn't hit me too. One night, he did. That is when I went to live with Aunt Liza. My momma and my Aunt Liza told me that he wasn't my real daddy, that my daddy died "in the line of duty" whatever that means. They took me to a really creepy place and showed me a stone that said:

**Casey Jeremiah Killingsworth **

**b. 12-October-1984 d. 15-October-2001**

**Killed in the line of duty**

**Honorable man, husband, father, and police officer**

Momma said that he died a month and 3 days before the day I was born. Aunt Liza found a picture of her, momma, and my real daddy and gave it to me. All of them had a hand on my momma's tummy that was really round (momma said that I was inside her tummy then).

Aunt Liza also said that "Michael" (that's what she calls the man I called "daddy") had my last name changed to the last name my momma had before she married my real daddy.

Aunt Liza's been hit too. She didn't know I was awake that night. Her "boyfriend" (whatever that means) named Josh hit her a few times. He smelled really bad when he did. **[A/N: he was drunk]** Then, one time, he smelled all normal and he punched her. I never saw him after that time.

I've had to visit my Aunt Liza and my momma in the hopsital a few times. Aunt Liza had this white stuff wrapped around her arm with a red dot on it. She said a bad man shot her when she was doing her job. I think she told my momma it was a child motester. Then, my momma was in the hopsital, it was when Michael hit her. Momma said I wasn't supposed to say anything and I didn't.

I look at Aunt Liza. She's singing with a song I don't know on the radio. She's smiling and laughing. I've only seen her this happy with my Uncle Geoff and in pictures with my momma and real daddy. She said that Uncle Geoff is with my real daddy in heaven. We went to the same creepy place that we did when momma and Aunt Liza showed me the stone with my real daddy's name on it and they lowered a box into a really big hole. Aunt Liza cried the most. The pretty ring that Uncle Geoff gave her is around her neck now.

She looks so happy now. Not the fake happy she shows everyone else. I like this happy. I just wish my momma can be here.

**AN: I like this chapter. Remember, Haiden's 7, so his words are a little iffy. I think I made (the real) Heather cry. Not sure. She knows I love her. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own The Dark Knight, Batman Begins, or anything other than what you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

**Liza's POV**

I could tell that Haiden had a lot on his mind. I played with the engagement ring around my neck as I sang _Kickstart My Heart _ by my favorite band, Mötley Crüe, as it came on the radio.

When I get high  
I get high on speed  
Top fuel funny car's  
A drug for me

My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Always got the cops  
Coming after me  
Custom built bike  
Doing 103

My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Ooh, are you ready girls?  
Ooh, are you ready now?

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Skydive naked  
From an aeroplane  
Or a lady with a  
Body from outerspace

My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Say I got trouble  
Trouble in my eyes  
I'm just looking for  
Another good time

My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart

Yeah, are you ready girls?  
Yeah, are you ready now?

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Kickstart my heart

When we started this band  
All we needed, needed was a laugh  
Years gone by  
I'd say we've kicked some ass

When I'm enraged  
Or hittin' the stage  
Adrenaline rushing  
Through my veins  
And I'd say we're still kickin' ass

Ooo, ahh  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
And to think, we did it all of this to rock

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby

Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah

Harvey stopped the car outside of the apartment building where the U-Haul was, with a very disgruntled looking Tyler leaning against it. I held the door so Haiden could get out of the car and looked at Tyler.

"What's wrong?"

"They won't let us move in for about two weeks," he said, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"What?! Why?!"

"They're remodeling the bathroom. They said we can move our stuff in now, though, so let's get to it." he said, opening the back of the U-Haul.

After almost five hours of the 3 of us (Rachel took Haiden back to the apartment she and Harvey shared) moving as fast as we could, Tyler and I had sorted the stuff we needed for the next two weeks (which took about 45 more minutes) and valuable things we didn't want stolen (20 more minutes), which was Harvey's idea. We hauled all of the valuables, two week's worth of clothes for the three of us, and 3 or 4 pocket paper-back books along with 2 abnormal psychology, 3 law, and 2 criminology text-books (I needed to read something) into the car and drove to Harvey and Rachel's apartment.

Harvey and Rachel only had one spare room and a pull-out couch. I told Haiden to take his clothes to his room and to get ready for bed, while I talked to Tyler.

"He's gonna want you to sing him to sleep. You know that, right?" Tyler laughed running a hand through his black hair.

"Yeah. I just wish that Heather was here too."

"It's her own damned fault," he muttered.

I slapped him.

"If you ever say anything like that about my best friend again, I will **not** hesitate to kill you, and that's not a threat, it's a promise. The only person who's at fault in this situation is Michael Rikes and **only** Michael," I hissed.

"Fine, fine! Just don't sleep to close to me tonight. You're violent in your sleep. . . and you kick like a mule."

"I take offense to that!"

"Aunt Liza, can you sing me to sleep?" I heard a voice call from the hallway.

"I told ya," Tyler smiled.

"You didn't tell me anything you smug bastard," I laughed as I walked to the room that would be Haiden's for a short while.

I kissed Haiden on the head after I had made sure that he was comfortable. I turned on the CD player we had brought with us and turned to a karaoke track and began to lull him to sleep.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

His eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him on the head again and walked out of the room.

Tyler's hair was wet, so I took to the shower. When I stood under the warm spray of the shower head, I thought back to everything that had happened the last 9 months: Heather telling me that I had to fight for custody of Haiden, my engagement to Geoff, the custody case, winning the case, Geoff's murder, the harassment from Michael, the attempted rape, being fired, and moving here. It wasn't until my chest started to heave that I realized I was crying.

**A/N: New Chapter! Whoo! The lullaby was "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant. Please review!**


End file.
